All I want for Christmas is you
by Lilisu
Summary: C'est Noël, la fête des amoureux...Et pourtant Ichigo est seul...


_Bonjour tout le monde! Joyeux Nawel!_

_Normalement je ne devais pas écrire avant au moins six mois, mais bon, c'est Nawel, c'est l'anniversaire de mon inscription sur ce site que j'adore, donc ça mérite bien un petit OS!_

_Joyeuses fêtes à tous et à toutes, et plein de bonnes choses pour l'année à venir! (Surtout du chocolat!)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**All I want for Christmas is you**

Ichigo Kurosaki rêvassait tranquillement sur son banc. On était le 20 décembre, et c'était le dernier jour de cours avant l'année suivante. Mais avant ça...avant ça, il y aurait l'événement que tous les étudiants attendaient avec impatience : le bal de Noël. Certains s'étaient donné à fond pour réussir leur année uniquement pour pouvoir y aller, et même si Ichigo n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de motivation pour avoir de bonnes notes, il était tout de même très excité à l'idée d'y participer, au fond de lui.

Le bal était dans trois jours, et depuis deux bonnes semaines, une flopée de filles (et même de garçons) se pressait autour de lui dans l'espoir de pouvoir s'y rendre avec lui. Mais Ichigo refusait toutes les demandes. Il n'avait que faire de tous ces gens, lui, il ne voulait qu'une personne, et cette personne n'était jamais venue l'inviter. Et lui, le rouquin trop mince, était trop timide pour oser lui adresser la parole.

En plus, il n'avait même pas croisé l'amour de sa vie dans l'école, ces derniers temps. Et si...si il était parti en vacances en avance? Non, ce serait trop horrible!

Ichigo cacha son visage entre ses bras croisés. De son grand amour, il ne savait pas grand chose, à part qu'il s'appelait Grimmjow Jaggerjack, qu'il avait des cheveux incroyables et des yeux irréels. Il savait aussi qu'il était d'une année plus âgé que lui et qu'il le dépassait bien d'une tête.

Son intérêt pour le grand type à la tignasse aussi bleue que ses magnifiques iris ne datait pas d'hier, non. Cela durait depuis trois ans, quand l'américain plein de muscles avait pris sa défense alors qu'une bande de voyous s'en prenaient à lui. (Déjà à l'époque, ses mèches oranges lui attiraient des tas d'ennuis) Alors qu'il épongeait son arcade sourcilière pleine de sang, une grande main bronzée avait fait son entrée dans son champ de vision et cet instant fut celui où Kurosaki Ichigo tomba irrémédiablement amoureux de Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlé depuis, même si Ichigo passait son temps à parcourir les couloirs des yeux en espérant croiser l'Occidental.

Mais cette année...cette année, Ichigo avait enfin le droit de participer au bal de Noël, qui serait logiquement le deuxième bal de Grimmjow, qui était déjà en terminale. C'était sa toute dernière chance de lui parler et de lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

-I-chi-GO! hurla quelqu'un dans son oreille, le réveillant en sursaut.

-Bordel, Shiro, arrête de faire ça! s'énerva le rouquin en se relevant d'un coup pour attraper son frère et lui faire payer cet affront.

L'albinos éclata d'un grand rire sardonique et lui fit un croche-pied avant de prendre une photo de lui étalé par terre. L'orangé se mit à trembler spasmodiquement, et son frère jumeau crut qu'il faisait une attaque. Il s'approcha avec prudence de son frère et enfonça son doigt dans son dos, histoire de voir s'il vivait toujours. Il eut sa réponse quand Ichigo lui sauta dessus, rouge de colère, pour lui faire subir la torture des chatouillis. Shiro ne tarda pas à se défendre sur le même mode et ils éclatèrent de rire comme des malades mentaux en plein milieu de leur classe.

Encore heureux que c'était la pause.

* * *

-T'es prêt Ichi? demanda Shiro en passant la tête dans la chambre de son frère.

Celui-ci se tournait et se retournait devant son miroir, mal à l'aise dans son costume noir. Pourtant Shiro le trouvait particulièrement classe! Le tissu noir moulait parfaitement son fessier (graou) et la branche de houx qui dépassait de sa boutonnière faisait parfaitement ressortir la couleur dorée de ses yeux...

Shiro secoua la tête. Il commençait vraiment à débloquer là...

-C-Comment tu me trouves? demanda un Ichigo pas trop sûr de lui.

-Hideux, comme toujours, sourit Shiro avant de s'enfuir dans le couloir.

-Je vais te...!

Ichigo faillit poursuivre son frère, mais il se reprit juste à temps et passa une dernière couche de gel dans ses cheveux. Shiro avait l'air si à l'aise dans son costume blanc! Il avait passé une chemise avec une cravate blanche sous son veston immaculé, et sa branche de houx était peinte en argenté. Ichigo enviait l'aptitude de son frère à porter n'importe quoi avec une telle aisance, lui qui se sentait la plupart du temps comme un manche à balai dans un emballage cadeau...C'était à se demander s'ils étaient bien jumeaux!

Cinq minutes plus tard, Shiro et Ichigo prirent la voiture et se rendirent dans le hall de sport du lycée pour leur premier bal de Noël. La salle était méconnaissable. Le sol était couvert d'un revêtement noir et brillant sur lequel étincelait de la neige synthétique, les tables couvertes de nourriture et de boissons diverses étaient ornées d'étoiles brillantes et de glace tandis qu'une boule disco créait une ambiance de chute de neige dans cet endroit pourtant agréablement chauffé. Ichigo avisa les bouteilles d'alcool qui passaient incognito entre les élèves et fronça des sourcils inquiets.

-Bon, tu te rappelles? On ne fait pas de scène et on ne boit pas comme des trous, fit Ichigo en se tournant vers l'albinos.

-Autrement dit : interdiction de s'amuser, c'est ça? grommela le jeune homme. Bon, tu m'excuseras, frangin, mais je vois mes potes, donc je te laisse. En plus la robe de Rangiku est superbement décolletée...

-Shiro! s'exclama le rouquin.

Mais l'argenté s'était déjà fondu dans la foule. Ichigo haussa les épaules, priant pour que son frère ait un comportement irréprochable et partit à la recherche de ses amis. Il trouva Rukia, Inoue, Ulquiorra, Renji et Sado près d'un buffet et les salua avec emphase.

-Hé, où est Ishida?

-Il danse avec Nemu, répondit Rukia en secouant les épaules. Au fait, tu es très élégant Ichigo!

La meilleure amie d'Ichigo avait coiffé ses cheveux noirs en chignon et avait enfilé une robe blanche et brillante qui lui arrivait au dessus du genou. Des hauts talons argentés sanglaient ses chevilles et des gants en satin lui remontaient jusqu'en haut des bras. Elle tenait la main de son petit ami Renji, qui pour une fois s'était mis sur son trente-et-un pour accompagner sa copine. Ses longs cheveux rouges étaient coiffés en catogan et son costume n'était même pas encore taché de punch, ce qui relevait presque du miracle. Le deuxième petit couple du groupe était formé par Inoue et Ulquiorra. La jeune femme rousse avait noué ses longs cheveux en une tresse épaisse qui reposait sur son épaule droite et était vêtue d'une longue robe rouge qui ressemblait fichtrement à de la soie. Ichigo ne put voir ses chaussures, mais bien le bracelet argenté qu'Ulquiorra lui avait offert quelques jours plus tôt. Ce dernier était toujours pareil à lui-même : sobrement habillé avec une touche de vert pour rappeler son maquillage émo qui lui faisait comme des larmes perpétuelles le long des joues. Ses cheveux noirs étaient aussi hérissés que d'habitude, mais ça ne semblait pas déranger sa jolie cavalière.

Le dernier membre de leur comité restreint, Sado, avait troqué son jean contre un pantalon noir confortable et ses habituelles chemises hawaïennes contre une chemise sombre sur un t-shirt blanc. Sa veste noire était posée sur le bras de son fauteuil.

Ichigo leur remit ses vœux pour Noël et ils discutèrent une bonne partie de la soirée.

C'est alors que sur le coup de vingt-deux heures, la porte du gymnase s'ouvrit sur les plus beaux morceaux du lycée. Il y avait la belle Tia, plus rayonnante que jamais dans sa robe dorée outrageusement échancrée, mais aussi Stark, le président du comité des étudiants, et quelques autres futurs mannequins. Avant, Ulquiorra faisait partie de ce groupe à part, mais il l'avait quitté dès sa mise en couple avec Orihime.

Ichigo avala sa salive de travers. Il avait vu le meneur de cette bande de canons entrer dans la salle au bras de Neliel, la plus belle fille de l'établissement. Ses cheveux bleus étaient plus en pétard que jamais et ses yeux perçants balayaient la foule comme pour leur rappeler qui était le roi de l'école. Son regard s'arrêta quelques secondes sur Ichigo, qui avala une fois de plus de traviole et sentit ses jambes trembler sous l'émotion. Il devait faire une drôle de tête car Grimmjow détourna les yeux avec un petit sourire en coin. Un peu déçu, Ichigo retourna à sa conversation avec les autres. Il ne vit plus Grimmjow de la soirée, sauf lorsqu'il dansait avec Neliel. Dans ces moments-là, Ichigo put sentir son cœur se serrer de dépit et de jalousie tant il aurait aimé prendre la place de la belle jeune femme.

La soirée battit son plein pendant encore quelques heures. Ichigo broyait du noir quand la voix paniquée de Rukia le sortit de ses sombres pensées.

-Ichigo! Ton frère!

L'orangé tourna la tête dans la même direction que les autres et put effectivement voir l'albinos se battre seul contre cinq types qu'Ichigo n'avait encore jamais vus dans le coin. Aussitôt, il se leva de sa chaise et se précipita vers son frangin qui achevait de se débarrasser de ses opposants. sa veste avait mystérieusement disparu et ses manches noires étaient retroussées sur ses coudes. Plusieurs garçon de l'école essayèrent de le retenir, mais il les repoussa comme des fétus de paille pour se concentrer sur ses principaux "ennemis". Ichigo ceintura son jumeau et lui balança une bonne droite pour le calmer, ce qui ne fonctionna qu'à moitié. Shiro resta conscient mais se calma un tout petit peu en reconnaissant le rouquin. Vu l'odeur, il devait avoir bu toute la soirée, donc son état n'était pas étonnant.

-Lâche-moi Ichi! lança-t-il d'une voix hystérique en se débattant si fort que l'autre faillit le laisser partir.

C'est alors que quelqu'un attrapa Shiro de l'autre côté et le traîna avec Ichigo vers la sortie sous les insultes de l'albinos. Arrivé dans le parking, Shiro se laissa tomber comme une poupée de chiffon et entama un somme sur le macadam.

-Un vrai bébé, souffla Ichigo en souriant, à bout de souffle.

-M'en parle pas, grogna une voix à son oreille.

Ichigo se retourna pour remercier celui qui l'avait aidé à sortir son frère, et tomba dans un regard bleu électrique qui le statufia.

-G-Grimmjow?!

-Ouais, salut.

-M-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Le bleuté le dévisagea un instant, incrédule.

-Ben, comme tu peux le voir, je t'ai aidé à mettre ton crétin de jumeau dehors.

-Mais pourquoi?

Ichigo buguait et était bloqué sur le mode "questions connes" (comme vous pouvez le constater).

-Parce que tu étais en difficulté, répondit patiemment Grimmjow. Et que je ne pouvais pas laisser cet abruti ruiner la soirée. Et que niveau muscles, je dépasse la majorité des mecs de ce bahut. Même si je dois admettre que tu te défends bien.

Ichigo essaya de déterminer si Grimmjow se moquait de lui, puis osa enfin reprendre la parole en y joignant une inclinaison du dos.

-Merci. Sans toi je n'aurais jamais pu le maîtriser.

-T'en fais pas, je commençais à m'emmerder après tout! s'exclama Grimmjow en rigolant.

"_Qu'il a un beau sourire_..." pensa Ichigo.

Grimmjow reprit aussitôt son sérieux et détailla le visage du rouquin.

-Tu trouves? Merci, ça fait plaisir.

Ichigo exécuta un magnifique arrêt sur image.

"_Heu, ôtez-moi un doute, là...Je ne viens quand-même pas de dire ça TOUT HAUT?_"

-Si, répondit le terminale. T'es mignon quand tu rougis.

Ichigo aurait voulu mourir. Ou alors se jeter d'un bâtiment de vingt étages. Ou rentrer dans le sol. De toute façon, le résultat resterait le même.

-Je veux mourir...gémit Ichigo en se laissant tomber sur un banc, la tête dans les mains.

Pour que Grimmjow ne voie pas tout le rouge qu'il était capable de montrer sur une surface aussi petite que ses joues.

-Mais non, mais non. Si tu meurs, qui je vais mater pendant les pauses, moi?

-De toute fafon tu connais même pfa mon nfom, bredouilla la voix étouffée d'Ichigo.

-Ben si, ricana le bleuté. Tu t'appelles Kurosaki Ichigo, tu as un frère et deux soeurs, ta mère est décédée il y a plusieurs années et ton père tient une clinique. Ton prénom ne veut pas dire fraise mais "Celui qui protège". Je continue?

Les yeux étonnés de l'orangé revinrent sur lui.

-C-Comment tu sais tout ça sur moi?

Le bleuté détourna la tête et Ichigo crut le voir rougir.

-Ben, y a trois ans, quand je t'ai aidé avec ces sales types, je venais d'arriver au Japon et je ne connaissais personne. Tu t'es barré juste après m'avoir dit merci, du coup, j'ai pris mes infos pour savoir comment tu t'appelais, histoire d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler, mais je ne t'ai pas revu pendant quelque temps et dans l'intervalle je suis devenu populaire, pas moyen de quitter les groupies assez longtemps pour te parler...

-J'avais la grippe, c'est pour ça que je ne suis pas revenu, indiqua Ichigo d'une toute petite voix.

Donc...Grimmjow voulait lui parler? Pour de vrai?

Le visage du jeune Kurosaki allait sûrement prendre feu tellement il avait chaud, tout d'un coup.

-Tu sais, je t'aime bien Kurosaki, fit subitement Grimmjow en se grattant la joue droite pour montrer son embarras. T'es un brave gars et t'as peur de rien. J'ai entendu des rumeurs disant que c'est toi qui avais retrouvé le mp3 d'Hallibel, mais que tu l'avais rendu anonymement pour ne pas te faire remarquer. Bien sûr, je n'ai aucune preuve, mais je suis sûr que c'était toi.

Un lourd silence s'installa.

Grimmjow fit la moue et fronça les sourcils, mécontent du manque de réaction du jeune homme.

-Hé, je viens de te dire que je t'aimais bien!

-Ben alors...Pourquoi tu es venu au bal avec Neliel? grommela Ichigo à mi-voix, espérant ne pas être entendu.

Grimmjow éclata de rire.

Merde. Il l'avait entendu.

-T'es jaloux! se marra Grimmjow en passant une main autour de son épaule. Mais alors...Tu m'aimes Ichi?!

-Ichi?! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!

Le rouquin voulut se lever et récupérer son frère, mais le terminale l'attrapa par le bras et l'obligea à se rasseoir près de lui. Comprenez par là "à s'asseoir à moitié sur ses genoux".

Avant que l'orangé ait eu le temps de se plaindre, le bleuté passa une main derrière sa nuque et attira son visage à moins d'un centimètre du sien pour lui rouler le patin du siècle. Ichigo, pris au dépourvu, essaya de se défendre avant de se rendre compte que Grimmjow venait de lui offrir exactement ce qu'il voulait. Alors il ferma les yeux et répondit au baiser, plus rouge que jamais.

Après une éternité qui lui parut deux secondes, le bleuté le relâcha et lui sourit à la façon d'un grand prédateur.

-Et dire que ça fait trois ans que je rêve de ça...! commenta-t-il en couvant son partenaire du regard.

Ichigo esquissa un léger sourire avant de répliquer.

-T'avais qu'à le faire avant, crétin!

Et de recommencer à embrasser l'américain.

Après dix bonnes minutes de cette occupation, ils se détachèrent enfin et prirent le temps de respirer normalement.

-Tu sais...Ichi...J'ai invité Nel parce qu'elle est la seule qui ne s'intéresse pas à moi. C'est ma cousine.

-Quoi?! Ta cousine? Ohlala, et dire que je l'ai insultée toute la soirée...Faut que j'aille m'excuser!

-T'en fais pas pour ça, tu n'es sans doute pas le seul à l'avoir insultée, et puis elle s'en fiche complètement. Bon. Il faudrait peut-être ramener ton frère à la maison, non? Il va attraper froid, à dormir par terre entre deux voitures...

-Heu, ouais, sans doute.

Grimmjow l'aida à charger l'albinos sur les sièges arrières et monta ensuite à l'avant.

-Mais, heu, tu fais quoi?

-Ben, je viens avec toi, répondit naturellement Grimmjow.

-Mais...ta voiture?

-On est venus avec celle de Stark.

-Oh.

-Ouais.

Ichigo, incapable d'en croire ses yeux et ses autres sens mit la première et démarra en douceur. En à peine dix minutes, il étaient arrivés à la maison des Kurosaki, vide à cette heure-là.

-Ben elle où ta famille? s'étonna Grimmjow.

-Ils sont partis fêter Noël au foyer. Yuzu s'est portée volontaire pour faire la cuisine et Karin va distribuer les cadeaux avec mon père.

-Elle est cool ta famille, Kurosaki.

-C'est énervant cette façon que tu as de m'appeler Kurosaki et puis Ichi. Appelle-moi Ichigo!

Grimmjow largua Shiro dans son lit et envoya un sourire tentateur à l'adresse de son désormais petit ami.

-Comme tu veux, I-chi-go...

Ichigo rougit et se dit que vraiment, cette année allait être spéciale.

-Hé, Ichi, ronronna Grimmjow en l'emportant vers la chambre voisine.

-Oui?

-Joyeux Noël!

Ichigo accepta de bon cœur les petits baisers du bleuté avant de murmurer à son tour.

-Joyeux Noël, Grimmjow...

* * *

FIN

_Voilà c'est ma dernière fic de l'année, c'était pas super mais j'espère qu'elle vous plait quand-même!_

_N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça me fait toujours plaisir, et Joyeux Noël à tous!_

_Ah, et Bonne Année aussi!_


End file.
